


Kittens!

by theLiterator



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic about kittens inspired by my roommate, <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=aurorasprite15"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a>aurorasprite15<a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=aurorasprite15"></a><b></b> who said... "Wow, Alistair's a huge girl. What would he do if someone gave him a basket full of orphaned kittens?" Or something like that. She looked it over for me, but all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens!

Alistair had been watching the assassin for days since they’d arrived in Denerim, and today, something had changed. He was behaving differently, eyes constantly flicking around, on his guard.

That didn’t mean that Alistair had a hard time following him as he left the Gnawed Noble on whatever secret business he might be on—in fact it was just the opposite.

At the end of the alley, Zevran turned to face Alistair, looking slightly nervous, hands twitching over the hilts of his daggers. “Alistair,” he acknowledged, inclining his head a bit. “Nice night for a walk, isn’t it?”

“Who are we meeting?” Alistair said pleasantly, trying for the sort of intimidation Aedan preferred, and trying to ignore the fact that he failed at it, thoroughly.

Zevran jumped. “Meeting? Who’s meeting anybody? Certainly not I.” Alistair frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Usually you’re a better liar than this.”

“So, you’ve caught me.” Zevran said with an exaggerated sigh. “I have something for you.”

“For... me?”

“Yes. Now close your eyes.”

“No.”

“Is that so?” Zevran said with a mischievous smile, before leaning towards Alistair suggestively. Alistair flinched instinctively, and when he opened his eyes again with the realization that Zevran was not, in fact, going to kiss him or touch him or do anything at all scary, Zevran had produced a broken crate lined with an old cloak. A tiny noise squeaked out from the folds.

“Are those--?”

“Yes. I saw them, alone, and cold, and crying for their mother, and thought instantly of you, my dear friend.”

Alistair didn’t have time to recognize the insult, but he did catch Zevran’s blush, before reaching into the crate and tucking aside the soft fabric. Four pairs of gem-bright eyes stared up at him.  
Two were ginger tabbies, identical except for their eyes, one a solid gray with a tuft of white on the forehead who was looking at him with disdain, and the third was a tricolor calico with boots. He scooped up the blue-eyed ginger cat, running gentle fingers through its fur.

It squeaked pitifully and blinked up at him. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he said, instantly replacing the kitten with its fellows.

Zevran snickered.

Alistair looked up at him. “But how? How did you get kittens? Where’s their mother?” Alistair frowned.

Zevran laughed nervously. “I heard them crying. They were in a gutter, and I fetched them out. The sister at the Chantry said they probably didn’t have a mother any more, and told me how to feed them.”

“Is this why you’ve been so secretive these last few days?” Alistair demanded.

“I didn’t want Aedan to tell me to get rid of them. They’re helpless.”

Alistair shook his head. “Aedan didn’t get rid of you, and these are far more likeable.” He took the crate. “Come on. I bet that calico takes a liking to Leliana. And then we’ll be allowed to keep them for sure.”

Aedan was half-drunk when they entered the common room. Zevran darted over to sit next to him on the bench.

“Aedan, I have a request to make.” Zevran began diplomatically. Alistair had a sneaking suspicion that Zevran was going to try seducing Aedan into allowing them to keep the kittens. He affected a fatuous grin and spoke over the top of Zevran’s sultry words.

“Look what Zev gave me!” he said, tilting the crate for the rest of their companions to see.  
Leliana instantly cooed and offered her hand to the tiny creatures to sniff. The little calico was instantly enamored, much to Alistairs amusement and Zevran’s chagrin.

Leliana collected the calico, and proceeded to sneeze heartily. The cat and the woman wore similar expressions of vexation for a few seconds before the tiny thing swiped Leliana’s hand and scurried away, straight up Aedan’s arm and onto his shoulder, where she tucked herself in under his hair and turned baleful eyes on the rest of the room.

Alistair broke first, snickering. Zevran joined in after a moment, until the whole table was laughing, including Aedan, who offered comforting scritches to the offended kitten. The calico accepted, butting her head against Aedan’s hand when he showed any signs of being less than attentive to his duties.

The grey kitten wandered around the table for some time before settling on a napkin and watching quietly from his vantage point, until someone’s hand came near enough for pouncing.  
Sten came down to join them after some time, sitting in the place nearest the grey kitten; who drew blood. Everyone went silent, watching with morbid fascination as Sten regarded the kitten. The kitten met his stare unflinchingly. Sten reached tentatively to allow the cat to sniff him, then petted the cat as if nothing had even happened. No one dared laugh.

Several tense moments passed before anyone dared speak.

As the night wound to a close, and everyone started to make their way to their rooms, Sten and Aedan with company, of course.

“Well, I suppose you were right. Aedan has an immense ability to take in strays.”

“Yes, he is good at that. An excellent trait in a Grey Warden.”

Both ginger kittens were tucked under Alistair’s chin. The brown-eyed one blinked as Zevran stood to go. “Good night,” he said.

“Wait,” Alistair demanded, grabbing Zevran’s wrist. “I didn’t say thank you.”

Zevran shook his head. “No need. What use have I for kittens?” he asked.

“Kittens aren’t supposed to be useful. They’re supposed to be warm and little and cute.” Alistair carefully disentangled the brown-eyed tabby from his collar to hand to Zevran. Zevran instantly gathered it against his chest, stroking velvet ears to soothe its tiny protests.

Zevran sat again, closer to Alistair this time.

“Let me buy you a drink, as a thank you. And we can come up with names for these little boys while we’re still awake. Deal?”

Zevran nodded, still petting the kitten.  
***

Comments, as always, are love!


End file.
